Why Chris Couldn't Heal
by zippy zany
Summary: Original time line. There has to be a reason behind why Chris couldn't heal, shouldn't there?


**Summary**: Original time line. There has to be a reason behind why Chris can't heal shouldn't there?

**Authors Note**: I have always liked the TV show Charmed and when Chris Perry came I fell in love! I really liked his character and when it was revealed that he couldn't heal and later that Piper died when he turned fourteen, we all jumped to conclusions (myself included) that it was on his birthday, he never had the gift of healing, he shouted for Leo who didn't show up, Wyatt was already evil, he killed her and so on and on. Don't get me wrong some of my favorite stories revolve around this concept I just wanted to take a different perspective. Here is my explanation to how things went down, hope you like it.

This piece is just narrative, so there will be no talking between characters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

**Why Chris Can't Heal**

Piper Halliwell was seven months pregnant and she was worried. When she had been pregnant with Wyatt all sort of weird things had been happening to her powers and she knew that when her mother was pregnant with Phoebe she used to get premonitions but with this little one there was nothing.

Well, maybe nothing was the word. The little one seemed to enjoy sunrises, she would wake up every morning just before sunrise and she swore that she could hear the world sing with the coming of a new day. Leo had said that certain angels had the ability to hear sunrises because it was a new beginning but he could not pinpoint what power it could relate to.

She was in the kitchen preparing dinner when it happened. She was distracted by a noise from outside and the knife in her hand slipped and she had cut her finger. She had watched in fascination as the healing glow that she was so used to seeing from Leo appear on her hand and healed the cut. She couldn't help but smile as her son showed his first sign in his magical abilities.

Leo and everyone else were impressed, Wyatt had yet to show his healing abilities and Paige had not even developed it. Leo had pointed out that information on hybrids was limited and the Elders believed that they might not develop all the abilities that a whitelighter had. The rest of her pregnancy passed in a blur and as much as she was please to see 'Chris's' gift, they had finally settled on a name, sometimes she was frustrated with it as he seemed to be determined to heal anyone she came in contact with.

Piper began avoiding physical contact with people, because if you had any aches or pains you got healed when Piper touched you. Thank God, it had been Darrel who had been the first beneficiary of the gift. He had helped them out on a vanquish and had a cut above his brow and when Piper had inquired about it and touched him on the arm, his brow had healed itself. Apparently she did not have to hold her hands over the injury for little Chris to feel an injury and heal it.

This particular gift almost resulted in him not being born. Piper had gone into labor and at first everything seemed to be going fine. She had decided to have Chris at home too, avoiding possible magical exposure problems and was she right!

The moment her body got ready for labor her little angel would feel it and heal her. Piper felt like screaming her head off as more and more hours passed by. It was Penny Halliwell, who had come down for the birth that had solved the problem. She had placed her hands on Pipers stomach and had reached out with her magic to Chris and conveyed to him that this was how it was supposed to be.

It was after the birth that they handed her son to Piper that she had laughed at her little angel as a healing glow had engulfed her taking away all her pains and aches. It seemed that her son might have accepted the injuries his mother had to endure during child birth but he was not going to let her suffer afterwards.

They knew they were in trouble when Piper handed her two months old son to a lady they saw in the park who wanted to hold him. She was apparently in the last stages of lung cancer. Piper had seen the healing glow begin and wanted to take her son back but didn't want to cause a scene, she had thanked her lucky stars that they were the only people in the park that afternoon. Later in the week she had sent Leo to see what had happened, the doctors thought that she was medical marvel.

Leo and the Elders had told her to keep Chris away from people until he was old enough to understand that he couldn't possibly heal everyone he came into contact with. Everyone had a physical problem they were not aware of, so he healed everyone that he came in contact with. This lead onto a lonely childhood for their son as they noticed that even when he was old enough to understand that he should not heal everyone, he had yet to develop control over the ability and it seemed that it came on automatically whenever he was in physical contact with someone. They could be anyone; from a child in the park that had a scraped knee, to someone with an incurable disease, to anyone who was suffering a migraine. That was something Phoebe always took advantage of; whenever she had a bad day at work she would drop by the manor and pick up her 'favorite' nephew for a cuddle, get rid of her headache and go home.

Leo had said that it was incredible, the amount that Chris could feel, many whitelighters had to see the injury to heal it or be told about it before they could get their healing powers to work. But with Chris all he had to do was touch the person physically to feel what was wrong and then his abilities would kick in.

When it looked like Chris would not develop control over the gift anytime soon, Piper had relented and had sent Chris to magic school for preschool when it looked like he couldn't be attending a normal preschool.

Chris was around the age of eight when he could finally control his healing abilities. By that time Piper had many regrets. She had tried to make as much time for her son as possible however the teachers at magic school had decided that he should board at the school when he was just five years old saying going to and from another realm of existence was taking its toll on the poor boy. She had fought tooth and nail with Leo about it only to lose her son as the Elders had threatened to take him up there otherwise until he could control the ability.

She made sure to spend a whole day of every week with her son, only him and her but knew deep down that it was not enough. Phoebe had tried to tell her that it was quality verses quantity but she could not do anything about it but feel guilty.

She was heart warmed when she realized that despite being on different planes of existence her two sons had a bond that extended into the unknown. They apparently could hold conversations in silence despite being on different planes of existence and Wyatt seemed to orb over to Chris whenever he felt like it and they would then spend hours playing together. No one in magic school had noticed the wayward twice-blessed child, Chris had his own room at school as most students did and they were only monitored by sound to hear if a child was in distress and since Wyatt and Chris didn't appear to speak to one another no one realized that there was an extra child in his rooms after hours.

She also knew that the fact her son was living in magic school resulted in him having a nonexistent relationship with his father. Leo was busier than ever and she knew deep down that despite loving each other very much their marriage was falling apart. Whatever time Leo could spare from Elder duties was spent at the manor therefore with her and Wyatt, whenever Piper inquired onto whether he had been to see Chris she received one excuse after the other which pulled at the strings of her hearth.

When Chris was finally able to control the ability he very kindly denied the option of moving back home saying that he was already there. Piper was hearth broken and had ended up crying in Leo's arms which resulted in a little girl nine months later.

Four years later, when Chris was twelve, something happened that changed them all. Chris was spending the week at home when a group of demons had attacked the manor. They were quickly vanquished but left behind a dying four year old Melinda. Chris had not hesitated in bending over his sister and placing his hands on her. When the healing glow had come Piper was not troubled however her concern grew when the healing glow had engulfed Chris as well and its brightness increased by the minute.

Piper began calling for Leo knowing that something was wrong. By the time he arrived you couldn't even look at the two siblings, the brightness was so intense but also earth breaking beautiful. Leo had known that something was wrong and he had rushed over to his two children only to be thrown back by a force. Piper hadn't known whom to aid but in that moment the glow had reached a pinnacle and suddenly had died down.

Both parents had rushed over to their two children to find that Melinda was fine and Chris was unconscious. Leo had carried Chris up his unused room, Piper had kept and remodeled his room throughout the years in the belief that he would move back. After a day of waiting by his bed side and casting spells and feeding him potions they had come to the conclusion that their son was in a magical coma induced by his over using his magic. Leo had walked up and down the room muttering about that Chris should not have healed, there were cases that as a whitelighter you knew that you were not supposed to heal, not even attempt.

Piper blown a casket when she had realized what he was implying, Phoebe had tried to calm her sister but Piper wouldn't hear of it and it had ended up with Leo and Piper's marriage coming to an end right there and then, it had been on shaky ground for the last few years anyway.

It had taken Chris six days to waken and he was weak as a kitten for the next few days not being able to move at all. When he was finally up and about he realized that healing his sister from her fatal wound had come with a serious consequence, whenever he attempted to heal a piercing pain would shoot through his body crippling him from moving.

He had endured four, two hour lectures from his father listening to when he should heal and when he should not. After the lectures were done he decided that he did not give a damn; he was not about to sit by and not heal someone he loved just because he could get hurt in the process, wasn't that the point anyway? That you could lay down your life for those that you loved? He could not believe that his father was actually suggesting that he should have let his sister die.

Reflecting back on the day, Piper had noticed that despite the misfortune she had gained her son. Chris had ended up spending a month in the manor while recuperating and then deciding that he wanted to remain at home and attend magic school during the day. Piper had wanted him to attend a normal high school like Wyatt but she had decided to take what she got.

Chris moving home had a positive effect on Wyatt as he took on a different role as older brother. Before Wyatt was in the role of an older brother to a four year old girl and had played house with her on occasions. He now had found himself in the position of cooler older brother and really enjoyed his time with his younger brother.

Things were going well for the Halliwell family until two years later a group of demons discovered a new form of attack. They would shimmer into a closed of area, put up a shield and kill everyone that was stuck in the shield. The Halliwell family was trying to look into the attacks when the attack came to them.

They were in the manor when it had happened, Chris had turned fourteen just two weeks before and Piper had been ecstatic because he had finally agreed to try a normal high school. Wyatt had been making great plans for them, it had turned out that magic school thought each student a private curriculum geared to their own abilities and therefore Chris was quite advanced in his education and was above his age mates from the mortal world. He was advanced enough that he could start as a senior if he wished but he was opting to start as a sophomore as Wyatt was one too. Piper had been worried that Wyatt would have felt offended having a smarter younger brother but it seemed that not only Wyatt knew about his brothers intelligence level he didn't resent him for it, just like Chris never resented Wyatt's powers.

Wyatt was out running an errand for his father in the underworld, Leo was in a meeting with the Elders and Melinda visiting friends when Piper, Chris, Phoebe and her two children that were visiting felt the shimmering demons and then the shield going up. What followed was a bloody battle that had the demons vanquished but it had come at a high price, Piper was down with a serious looking wound and Phoebe's two daughters were tangled up in a corner together. They had crushed when they had been trying to help.

Phoebe was by their side not knowing what she should do. She knew that the shield should have gone down when the demons had been vanquished but for some reason it had not, now they had to wait for assistance from the outside. She could see that both of her daughters where seriously hurt and needed help soon.

At that moment she had felt a feather light touch on arm and turned around to see her nephew looking at her. There had been no need for words she had understood everything he told her in that millisecond that their eyes had met. He was going to use his healing powers no matter what the painful consequence to him. He had broken eye contact to look over at his mother and she had understood further, he was choosing his cousins, two girls he barely knew over his mother who was also hurt. She had nodded her head and left her children's side to be with her sister. She knew if given the choice as a mother Piper would have made the same choice as well, she was astonished that a boy of fourteen in a tragic situation also made the same deductions. She had gathered Piper in her arms and held on tight as she had watched her nephew with her two daughters.

She knew they were both hurt and that Chris could only heal one person at a time furthermore in the last two years would be too hurt to move after healing one of his cousins. Phoebe found out that she was praying for a miracle, for help to come, for her daughters to hang on and for her sister.

She watched in fascination as Chris had lifted up both arms and placed a hand on each sister, Phoebe couldn't help but call out; he possibly couldn't be serious! He had turned to look at her and had smiled and the healing glow had spread over both girls and eventually him as well. For a brief moment she had felt his mental blocks break and she had felt the excruciating pain he was in for spending so much magic but the blocks had gone back up and she was faced with watching a beautiful white light that seemed to sing take over the entire living room.

She didn't know how long it took but suddenly the light seemed to shine brighter than before and then disappearing leaving the world in a harsh dark light. Chris had collapsed where he had been kneeling by his cousins and Phoebe could see that he was breathing but barely. She looked over her daughters who seemed to be sleeping like they had no problems in the world. She had wanted to go over and check on all of them but at that moment Piper had given a shudder and Phoebe could not leave her sister.

After what seemed like eternity she could feel the shield that was still up shudder as something was attacking it from the other side. Phoebe thought she was not going to run out tears, her older sister, someone she loved and depended on had breathed her last breath sometime ago without ever regaining consciousness. Phoebe had wanted to tell her that she loved her and would look out for her children; she hoped that Piper knew that she would not give on her children.

At the thought of children she looked over at her daughters and nephew who were yet to move. She wanted to go on and check on them but she found that she could not let go of her sister.

With a blast she felt the shield shatter into millions pieces of light and Wyatt to enter the living room running followed by Leo.

What followed the 'incident' as she began to call it was a nightmare beyond anything she had dreamed of. Chris was taken to the hospital and out on life support and seemed like he would not wake. Leo had been devastated at the lost of his soul mate despite the fact that they had been divorced for the last two years.

Wyatt had been the one who took the loss of his mother and brothers condition the hardest and had orbed into the underworld and had gone on a rampage. The Elders had been very worried as he was in serious affect of throwing of the balance as hundred of demons died by the day. Leo was out of commission as no one knew where he was and he was not available to retrieve his son.

Nine days after the incident the Elders came to a decision which would shape the world as they knew it. They had decided that Chris had played with the fabric of the universe and had bent the tablets of destiny and fate to his will and that Phoebe's two daughters were meant to die that particular day and they had to be removed. To Phoebe's horror Leo had resurfaced and had agreed saying that Chris should have healed his mother and not them.

Phoebe had fought with everything she had against the Elders who had come to take her daughters, shouting at Leo about the meaning of sacrifice, both his wife and son had sacrificed a great deal for these two girls, didn't it mean anything? She had stood in front of them telling them to go though her dead body if they wished to get to her daughters and that is what had happened.

In the end even her death had not been enough she had watched from the afterlife the unfeeling Elders throw lightning bolts at her daughters in the name of the greater good to put everything right as they told her. Her sisters were there to welcome her and she in return welcomed her daughters to the afterlife, their life cut short even before they could live it by all that she had fought for all her adult life.

Phoebe opted to stay earth bond as she wanted to follow through with her promise to her elder sister and watch over her children for at least a while, told her daughters that she would see them later and hugged her sisters as her life depended on it before descending back to earth.

She watched as Wyatt orbed in minutes after she and her daughters were vanquished by the Elders. She watched in fascination as Leo tired to explain to his son that this was for the best and looked on with infinite sadness as Wyatt lost whatever was holding him together and attack his father and the remaining Elders in the scene. She watched as he orbed to the heavens and vent out his anger on every single Elder and whitelighter there was.

She saw as if in a dream the entire world fall apart. As the magical community went to war on all sides their battles spilled over onto the mortal realms. Countries went onto war against one another. People everywhere lost sense and there was chaos on the streets everywhere in the world. The last powerful light magical beings came together to stop the nuclear weapons from being fired so the world would not fall into more of a darkness it suddenly found itself in. They took away the world's nuclear powers everywhere. With that many cities throughout the world were cast into darkness and people everywhere suffered the consequences.

Stronger countries within days attacked countries that had oil and other natural sources and an all out world war broke out. She looked over San Francisco that looked unrecognizable as buildings had collapsed and the once beautiful red bridge was no longer whole.

Twenty one days after the incident Christopher Perry Halliwell regained consciousness without the ability to heal, to an overrun chaotic hospital that was over following with people in dire need of medical care into a world that was turned upside down.

He would be known as by those that knew of the actual story as the first victim of the war that would end all wars.

* * *

_Well there it is__, this one just wanted to be written. It would probably be a one of as I don't have time to write the rest of the story and I don't think I would have the time until summer if I were to continue. We'll see what happens. _

_I wanted a story that Wyatt wasn't really evil to begin with but the situation had made him into what he was and if it goes on Chris' reasons for coming back to the past will have different reasons._

_You are welcome to drop me a line to tell me if you would like to see where this one is going._


End file.
